Akatsuki Babies
by DJ360X
Summary: A man, once thought to be dead comes by and perform his final act of redemption although he was a bit late in doing this endeavor.
1. Act of Redemption

A shambling figure who was struggling to keep himself together was on his last legs this person was thought to be dead but he managed to find a way to keep his form together as each step he took parts of him were crumbling away he was bound to the world of the living by one thing and one thing only.

"Redemption."

The person who still kept on going no matter what to his destination The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Almost there."

Said the man as he continued to walk for a few more minutes until he deemed he was close enough to the front gates.

"Man I'm bored."

Izumo said as he was fiddling with his phone

"Then just download a game on your phone or something to keep you busy during our shift."

Kotetsu didn't want to admit but he was bored too as he kept on looking at Forest but then he saw the robed figure approaching towards their direction, so the man nudged his friend.

"What is it, Kotetsu?"

"Izumo look."

Izumo's eyes focused on the clock figure as the person kept on getting closer

Kotetsu, what's with that guy over there?"

"I don't know but he looks sketchy, keep on guard."

The two gate guards drew their weapons and approached the robed figure.

"Good they noticed me, better make this quick."

Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!

Eight coffins popped out from the ground and the lids of each coffin fell off to reveal several members of the long since diestablished Akatsuki.

"Are those...the Akatsuki!"

Izumo said surprised.

"This is Kotetsu calling for back up at the gate!"

Yelled the shinobi on his phone.

"Naruto then showed up a few seconds later alongside Kakashi and several other Jonin class ninja.

"Who are you and what are you planning!"

Shouted the Hokage.

"Naruto...that really is you...so you did become the Hokage...good."

Naruto looked at the figure curiously.

"What are you talking about...who are you?"

Naruto asked the mysterious figure again.

The robed person pulled off his hood to reveal it was Obito, whom of which body was crumbling away.

"Obito!?, You're supposed to be dead."

Kakashi said surprised

"I was Kakashi, but I have to right one last wrong ."

Obito did another series of handsigns.

Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth.

The bodies of the Akatsuki members went from being ash to flesh and blood again but this caused Obito's body to deteriorate faster and the man fell to his knees.

"Obito!"

Kakashi rushed to his friends side.

"Don't waste your time on a dead man Kakashi."

Obito slowly did more handsigns and he then bit his finger and rubbed some of his blood on the ground.

Summoning Jutsu: Pheonix of Samsara.

A giant ash cloud covered the area and once the ash clouds settled there was a giant golden pheonix flying above Obito.

"Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, reduce the bearer of these names to ash!"

The golden bird blast a stream of flames on to the aforementioned Akatsuki setting the members ablaze and quickly reducing the members to ash.

"It is done."

Obito's body turned to dust and he remains was carried off by the wind.

"What in the world."

Izumo was confused by the events that just transpired.

"He just revived the Akatsuki...just to kill them again.

Naruto asked as he look over at Kakashi whom of which was just as dumbfounded by the event that just took place.

There was nothing but silence for one minute but then the silence was broke when the cremated remains of the Akatsuki members started shifting.

"Everyone it's not over yet!"

Naruto shouted this caused everyone to go on the defensive ready for what may happen.

After few moments something emerged from the ash.

Everyone was silent as they were all shocked at what popped out of the ash pile.

"A kid?"

Naruto walked towards the black haired toddler that was looking at his surroundings curiously.

"Itachi?"

The child looked up at the man who called his name and and he raised his hands up to him wanting to be picked up.

"Sure."

Naruto said as he picked up the now toddler Itachi.

"I guess this is what Obito meant by making things right."

Kakashi said as he started to relax due to the lack of danger.

Itachi tugged on Naruto's hokage cloak..

"What is it little guy."

Naruto looked down at Itachi and he saw the boy was pointing at the other ash piles as they slowly started to also rumble before finally seven other small children rose from the ash piles.

Everyone was silent.

"Sensei."

"Yes Naruto."

"Your friend is a jerk."

Said the Hokage.

"Yeah he kinda is."

Kakashi picked up two of the children.

"Let's get them to the Hokage tower we'll figure this out."

Naruto nodded and he turned.

"Tell no one about what happened, who knows what may happen if word gets out about this.

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded in agreement

Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of the jonin scooped up the children and they all rushed towards the Hokage tower.

"Well that's enough excitement for one shift, right Izumo."

Izumo went back inside the guard booth.

"Yeah it was."

[A/N]

Just a new story idea involving some of the Boruto canon let me what you think.


	2. Adoption Day

Naruto, Kakashi and the several jonin that was with him made it back to the Hokage tower, Naruto instructed the jonin to drop ghe sleeping kids off and they all return to their normal duties.

"Okay, now what should we do."

Naruto said as sat at his desk trying to think about what he would do with eight kids who just happen to be former akatsuki members...then a idea popped Into his head.

"Let's set them up for adoption"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Naruto...you realize these are not ordinary kids, they're all ex-akatsuki."

Said the elder shinobi.

"I know that's I need you to gather everyone I can trust here in the village for me"

"So, all of your friends?"

"Yes, they're the only ones I can trust with this kind of issue."

Naruto replied.

"Why not just call them with your phone, instead making an old man do this."

Said the ninja feigning tiredness.

"Well normally I would but, this may be too sensitive of a topic to talk about over phone where people can possibly listen in on.

"I don't know Naruto, I can't be doing all of this running around like I used too."

Kakashi said, again feigning his age and being tired.

"I'll give you two weeks paid vacation."

"Deal."

Kakashi quickly left the office.

"And now we wait."

{Yawn}

Naruto turned around and he saw that all the kids were starting to wake up.

"Crap not now."

Once the kids were fully awake they all stared at Naruto.

"Okay, they're all awake now...but no worries Naruto you're a parent and your two kids were babies before and you handled them...so, how hard can it be now."

Twenty minutes later the current Naruto Uzumaki the current hokage while trying to manage eight naked different toddlers who were all running around his office while he waited for Kakashi to comeback from gathering all of his friends.

"Hey you get down from there!"

Naruto shouted at a silver haired toddler who was trying to climb onto a bookshelf.

"No!"

Hidan kept on climbing onto the bookshelf.

Naruto rushed to the child and he grabbed him from the shelf.

"AHHHHH!!!, NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

Hidan cried out loudly.

Boruto and Himewari never gave this much trouble when they were this age sure Boruto was a loud mouth but not this loud.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tugging on his shirt, the man looked down and he saw that it was Itachi.

"What is it?"

Itachi pointed to the corner of the office where Deidara was peeing on the floor.

"Crap!"

Naruto put Hidan down and quickly grabbed a towel to clean up the pee puddle the blonde toddler made.

Damn, I should've had someone get some diapers...wait.

Naruto slapped himself on the head, he had shadow clones.

"I'm such a idiot." Said Naruto as he summoned four other shadow clones, each one knowing what to do they want about doing their jobs.

"There that should make things easier until everyone gets here."

Naruto sat back in his chair and he started to relax until he heard a poof, Naruto quickly looked up to see one of his clones has disappeared.

"How in the world?

Naruto looked at his other clones to see that they were all exhausted soon enough they disappeared too.

"Really...why Obito...why you gotta do this me, getting the nine tails yanked outta me was less painful."

Naruto got up from his chair so he could tend to the kids.

The clone Naruto sent out came back with a pack of diapers and wipes.

"At least something went right today."

Naruto summoned some more clones.

"Alright, here take a diaper and pick a baby."

Naruto handed out seven other diapers to his clones and they all scattered.

"I'll get Itachi, he seems to be the calmest one her"

Naruto found Itachi sitting with Konan and Deidara, the little girl was playing with the two boys hair.

"Okay Itachi I'll get you since you're the calmest baby here."

Naruto picked up Itachi this caused Konan to reach up at the black haired toddler.

"Sorry Konan I need him for a second."

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

Konan cried out loudly this caused Nagato to rush to Konan's side.

"Aww, look at you two."

Naruto bent down to the two kids and Nagato took this time to tackle Naruto's crotch causing the man to reel over in pain while still holding up Itachi in the air.

"Nagato...why."

Naruto squeaked out.

"Meanie."

Naruto quickly got up and he stared the red haired boy down which in turn caused the toddler to start trembling.

"S sowy..."

Naruto just sighed and he rubbed the top of Nagato's head

"Just don't do it again."

Naruto said as he also scooped up the child and he laid both Itachi and Nagato on his desk and he put both boys in diapers and he placed the two diapered toddlers on the floor and he went to put diapers on Deidara and Konan.

"There, at least I remember how to do that."

After a few minutes had passed all of the kids were diapered and all sleeping on top of Naruto.

"Naruto I'm back with everyone..."

Kakashi was greeted by this sight and he couldn't help but to smile under his mask so went over to the Hokage and shook him awake.

"Sensei?, what time is it?"

Naruto's slowly started getting up so he wouldn't wake the kids up.

Kakashi cleared his throat

"I brought all of your close friends they're waiting outside."

"Uh, yeah let them in."

Naruto quickly composed himself as he everyone he knew wali inside the office and they were all surprised at what they saw.

A solid minute had passed before someone decided to speak up.

"So... Naruto...where did the all the kids come from?

Shikamaru asked.

"Well that's a long story, take a seat this may take a while."

When everyone took seat Naruto explained what happened hours before and who these kids were, while Naruto was explaining the whole ordeal everyone there had a constant shocked expression on their face as some of them stared cautiously at the toddlers who were all sleeping on a nearby couch.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto had finished briefing everyone on the events.

"So, all of them of them are alive?"

Sakura asked as she looked back a Sasori noticing the boy's body appears to be of flesh and not the puppet body he previous puppet body.

"Yeah, at least most of them we already know what happened to Obito and all versions of Zetsu are gone."

"How do you know that this isn't another trick of Obito?"

Kiba asked.

"Because I know Obito and he was genuine in his attempt in redemption, although I wish he would've at plan this out first if he had been alive all this time."

Kakashi sighed, he wish his friend was here so he could slap him for this.

"Which brings me to why I brought you all here today."

Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head and in a sheepish manner.

"I kinda need a favor from some of you guys."

Ino grew skeptical.

"What kind of favor?"

Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Who feels like having children."

As soon as Naruto said that the room grew silent.

"That's one hell of a favor idiot!"

Sakura said hit Naruto across his head.

"I know I know, but think these are...or at least were the members of the akatsuki and if I just send to a orphanage so much can go wrong and who knows they may revert back to their old ways."

"Well he does have a point...Temari you said you wanted another baby around, right?"

Shikamaru turned to his wife.

"Well yeah but, this is to sudden!"

Temari said

"Did I also mention that for anyone willing to take a kid I will give you a check for eight thousand dollars a month, just use some of it for proper items for your kid and if any is left, you can do whatever you want."

"I'm game let's adopt a kid."

Temari quickly changed her mind.

"Good."

Shikamaru looked onto the couch where the sleeping toddlers were at and he pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu

"We'll take them."

Said the shinobi earning him questionable looks from everyone.

"Don't worry the man who killed Asuma Sensei is gone, but if things go south with this I can stop him along with Kakuzu."

Naruto sighed.

"Well alright I trust you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru went to the couch and noticed the kids were waking up.

"Hey Hidan."

The toddler rubbed his eyes and he looked up at the man in front of him.

"Aww he's kinda cute."

Temari picked up the boy

"Hey there cutie I'm your new mommy."

Hidan looked at the that was holding him and he squealed happily as he started playing with Temari's hair.

"There so much we have to do, c'mon Shikamaru let's go!"

Temari rushed out the office with Shikamaru picking up Kakuzu and following behind.

"(We can use that money to finish house payments...I hope Sarada doesn't mind being a big sister.)"

Sakura thought to herself for a moment until she decided.

"Okay, I'll adopt a kid...I feel I should take Itachi it would mean a lot to Sasuke."

Naruto nodded in response.

"Sasuke would be glad to do this for Itachi."

Naruto went to go pick up Itachi and hand him to Sakura.

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

Itachi had a fierce grip on Naruto's shirt, he didn't want to leave the blonde.

"Itachi, you to be with your actual family."

Naruto broke the child's grip on his shirt but, this caused Itachi to cry louder.

"Okay Okay"

Sakura handed Itachi to Naruto and the blonde started to calm the crying toddler down reducing his cries to whimpers as the Itachi started to grip Naruto's shirt again.

"Itachi, you have a actual family waiting for you don't be like this."

"No."

Said the toddler as he hid face in Naruto's chest.

"Well seems like he wants you Naruto, why don't you just keep him?"

Sakura asked.

"I don't think Sasuke is gonna like that, I mean Itachi is his family."

Naruto looked down at Itachi who still refused to let go of Naruto.

"It's fine we'll deal with it when Sasuke comes back...and besides I kinda wanted the little girl anyways."

Sakura picked up Konan and the little girl smiled and pointed to Sakura.

"Mama."

Sakura hugged the baby

"Aww, she so adorable!!"

Nagato started whimpering as he reached his hands out to Konan.

"Naga."

Konan reached her hands out to the boy.

Sakura picked up Nagato and two kids were happy.

"Okay two new kids I can do this."

"You sure you can handle two kids."

Ino asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yeah I can, besides Sarada is growing up."

Sakura walked out the office with Nagato and Konan.

"Hey Sai?"

Ino turned to her husband.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea and besides we can teach Inojjn some responsibility by being a elder brother."

Ino picked up Deidara and Sasori.

And both her and Sai left their new children.

"I guess I'm taking Itachi... anyone want to adopt Kisame?"

Naruto asked his remaining friends.

"I will!"

Lee quickly picked up the shark like toddler holding him in the air.

"Guy sensei consider Kisame a rival so now is the time to this former villan to our side."

Lee ran out the office with Kisame in hand.

Naruto sighed.

"Well guess you're coming with me Itachi."

Naruto got out of his chair and he started walking home but before he left he pulled out his phone and started making phone.

"Hey Hinata...I have some news for you."


	3. New Addition: Uzumaki

"Okay...I will...of course it's no problem...love you, see you when you get here."

Hinata hung up the phone.

"Was that daddy?"

Himewari asked her mother.

"Yes it was... could you go get your brother for me...we all need to talk"

Hinata asked.

Himewari nodded and she went upstairs, a few moments later she came back downstairs with Boruto following behind her.

"Hey Mom what's up?"

Boruto asked his mother

"Let us all sit down we're going to have a family meeting."

Hinata sat on the couch and her two children did the same.

"Let me guess; dad isn't coming home again, talk about shocker of the century."

Boruto said his voice laced with obvious sarcasm.

"Big brother, daddy is always busy and you know it."

Himewari responded to Boruto's sarcasm.

"Actually your father is coming home early today."

Hinata said earning a smile from Himewari and a surprised expression from Boruto.

"But, it's who your father is coming with is what I wanted to talk about with you two."

"Who?"

Himewari said curiously.

"Whaddya mean who?"

Boruto asked.

"Well..."

Before Hinata could answer everyone heard the front door unlocking, Naruto then came in with a bundle in his arms but he stopped when he saw his family all sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys."

Naruto said akwardly.

"Naruto, it'll be better if you just introduce him to everyone."

Hinata said.

Boruto and Himewari looked at each other then back to their parents.

"Mommy, are you having a baby?"

The little girl asked

"No sweetie...but your father on the other hand "

Hinata turned to Naruto and nodded at him.

"Okay everyone."

Naruto undid the bundle and he stood the toddler on the floor.

"Meet Itachi your new baby brother."

{Silence}

"WHAT!"

Boruto shouted.

"He's so cute!!"

Himewari picked up the toddler.

"When, how, why!!"

Boruto was confused.

"Long story but just treat him like family."

Itachi started whimpering as he raised his hands towards Naruto, the man grabbed the toddler from Himewari and he started comforting him.

"Now let's slow down, you two are gonna overwhelm him with all that excitement so let's calm down and let him get a feel for everyone first."

Naruto placed Itachi back on the floor and the toddler looked back up at Naruto but the blonde gave a reassuring smile and he gently pushed Itachi forward letting the toddler walk up to his now two elder siblings.

"Hey, my name is Himewari... I'm your new big sister."

Himewari smiled at the boy.

"And I'm your super cool big bro; Boruto!"

Boruto rubbed the top of Itachi head, messing up the boy's hair.

"And you already know me I'm your... well let's see what Sasuke says first."

Naruto said as he turned to Hinata.

"Have you called him yet." Asked Hinata.

"No not yet, I think he has to see it to believe it."

"I see."

Hinata bent down in front of Itachi.

"Hello...do you know who I am.*

Hinata picked up the toddler, Itachi felt more at ease around this person this caused Itachi to lay his head on Hinata's chest.

Hinata started tearing up she hasn't felt this way in a long time.

"MOM"

"MOMMY"

"Hinata what's wrong"

The three were worried as to why Hinata was crying.

"It's nothing, I just haven't felt this way in a long time, since you two were babies."

Hinata hugged the child.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mama?"

Himewari asked worried.

"She's okay...you two are growing up so fast...and it just now hit her."

Hinata wiped her tears.

"Enough we should be discussing the situation.

Hinata sat down with Itachi in her lap and everyone repeated the action.

"So, things are going to be different from now on; this meaning."

Naruto looked at his two children.

"Himewari and Boruto since you both are now older siblings I will need the both of you to be more responsible and be proper role models for the time being."

"For the time being?"

Boruto repeated the last part of what his father said

"Well, since Itachi is part of the Uchiha family I wanted to see what Sasuke would say about us keeping him."

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed some numbers.

"It's ringing...hey Sasuke could you come by the village...there has been a issue...you just need to see it for yourself how fast can you get here...okay good see you then."

Naruto hung up his phone.

"And now we wait."


	4. Newest Addition:Nara

Shikadai was in his room playing a fighting game on his game console.

"C'mon stop spamming."

"Shikadai were home."

Temari said from downstairs.

"Okay."

Said the boy as he continued to play his game.

"Hey son, could you come down here we need your help."

Shikamaru called out from downstairs.

"Coming."

Shikadai paused his game and he went downstairs to get help parents with whatever they needed.

When then boy came downstairs he found tons of boxes and bags alongside his parents who were holding two kids.

"What's up with all of this stuff and who are those kids?"

Shikadai asked.

"Well son... you're not an only child anymore."

Said Temari.

Shikadai was silent, he was trying to process what he was told.

"What?"

The now older brother asked.

"Sit down we need to talk."

Shikamaru said to his son and Shikadai did just that.

"So, we adopted two kids earlier today...and we're being paid for it."

Shikamaru said.

"$8,000 a month just to raise these two cuties."

Temari added.

"That's a lot of money Shikadai we can really use that...but it's not just about the money...your mom been wanting another kid but since you're getting older and more independent."

Shikamaru said.

Shikadai still was shocked at the news, he then turned to his mother.

"It'll be nice to have babies around again...and also this is a good way or you to learn some responsibility."

Temari said.

"Well okay, this is happening now I guess... it'll probably be cool to have little siblings."

Shikadai said as he was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Hey Temari you wanna head to another room, I want tell Shikadai something man to man."

"Yeah I'll get dinner started, just keep an eye on the boys."

Temari left the living room

Shikamaru sighed.

"But there is also another reason...a real important one...have we ever told you about the akatsuki before?"

Shikamaru asked his son in a serious tone.

"Yeah I read about them and the Hokage told me a little bit about them...and big sis told me you killed one of them."

Shikadai responded.

"Good, so you know these two kids are...or at least we're part of the akatsuki but they been turned to kids by a forbidden jutsu."

Shikamaru replied.

The information Shikadai was given was shocking that such jutsu with deaging properties exist and that the two babies that were currently here use to be deadly S-class criminals.

Shikamaru picked up Hidan.

"This one right was the one that murdered my old Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

"So that means he's the one that killed Big Sis Mirai's dad."

Shikadai said.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Your mother and I chose to take these two out of everyone because we know how to...handle them in case things go south these two were called the immortal duo because this one he can survive anything even dismemberment."

"What, that's impossible."

Shikadai exclaimed in disbelief

"You would think but I am being serious and the other one he has multiple hearts and he can get more hearts by literally ripping them out from people's chest."

Shikamaru said.

"That's a bit morbid...are sure letting these two live here is a good idea even if they are babies?"

Shikadai was concerned

"Yeah I'm sure me and you know how to kill them...now I told you all this because I trust you son this means don't tell a soul about these two true identities and especially don't tell Mirai."

Shikamaru stressed the last part of what he said in a tone so serious that Shikadai never heard his father speak before.

"Right."

Shikadai nodded.

"Now the Hokage gave us the objective to raise these two to be better people so we all need to treat them right... so be a good older brother."

Shikamaru put Hidan back down on the floor.

"I'm going to my study to call the Hokage let me know when dinner is ready."

Shikamaru left the living room...

"Well...that was a lot to take in..."

Shikadai felt something tugging at his pants and he noticed the two toddlers were at his feet staring at him.

"Hey kids... what's up?"

Shikadai said.

"Buba!!!"

Hidan said as he raised his hands to his new older brother.

"Uhhh, you want me to pick you up?"

Shikadai picked up the toddler but this caused Kakuzu to get a little jealous Hidan was picked up twice but not him.

"Buba Up."

Kakuzu said to his older brother.

"Hold on let me just..."

Shikadai trailed off as he was adjusting his hold on Hidan he then picked up Kakuzu.

"There we are."

Shikadai said as he was holding both boys.

Hidan took this time to play with Shikadai's hair.

"Yeah I know I have long hair."

The boy said.

"Alright dinner is ready...how adorable hold that pose let me go get a camera."

Temari ran up stairs and she came back with a camera and she started taking pictures.

"Mom"

Shikadai groaned.

"Hey I had to give birth to you and the least you can do is let me take pictures."

Temari said as she continued to take a bunch of photos.

"Anyways could you put the boys in the dining room, it's time for dinner put Hidan in the highchair and Kakuzu in a booster seat."

Temari went upstairs so she could get her husband for dinner.

Shikadai made his way to the kitchen and just like he requested to be placed Hidan in a highchair and sat Kakuzu in the booster seat.

Temari and Shikamaru walked inside the kitchen moments later.

"Alright, good everyone is here."

Temari started making everyone's plates.

"You made spaghetti today."

Shikadai said surprised.

"Yeah I made something with the babies in mind."

Temari replied.

"Look at them already making mess."

Shikamaru said commenting on how the two boys were using their hands to eat.

"Dang it, they dug straight in we were supposed to feed them well at least they didn't have any of their new outfits on."

Temari said.

After dinner Shikadai was preparing to go back to his room.

"Shikadai could you do me a favor and get some bath water started for these two."

Temari asked.

"Yeah I got ya."

Shikadai went inside the bathroom and he started putting bath water inside the bathtub.

"That should be enough."

Said the preteen.

Temari walked inside the bathroom with Hidan and Kakuzu in her hands she then took the boys diapers off and placed them in the water.

"Shikadai stay in here for a second, I need to teach you how to bathe babies."

"Sure."

Shikadai got on his knees and he was handed a washcloth with a little bit of soap in it.

"Just do what I do."

Temari said as she started bathing Hidan while Shikadai was bathing Kakuzu.

"You have to be very careful on how you bath kids their skin is sensitive so extra care is needed."

Said Temari.

There was a brief moment of silence before the mother decided to break it.

"So, I have a good idea of what you and your father were talking about and I just want to say that if you have anything against these two it's okay but don't take it out on them all that bad stuff they did was in the past...so let's try to make them better people this time around."

Temari continued to bathe Hidan.

"Yeah I know dad told me that too."

Shikadai said.

Hidan started splashing the bathwater this made both Shikadai and his mother wet.

"Hey, I can already tell Hidan is gonna be a handful."

Temari took the Hidan out of the bathtub and she started crying him off.

"Me done baff mama."

Kakuzu said as he raised his hands to Temari.

"He can talk?"

The mother said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess he's a little older than Hidan."

Shikadai took Kakuzu out of the tub and he started crying him off.

"Thanks Shikadai I can handle it from here."

Temari playfully shooed her son.

"Hey son."

Shikadai turned around.

"Yeah mom?"

"Thanks for being cooperative during all this."

"No problem."


	5. Newest Addition: Uchiha

Sarada was just finishing up the last few pages of the latest issue of Shinobi Strategest Detective, the young prodigy was wrapped up in her she didn't notice her was holding two kids.

"Hey Sarada, I'm home."

Said Sakura.

"Hey Mom how the whole..."

Sarada trailed off as she noticed the two kids her mother was holding.

"...Mother...whose kids are these?"

Sarada asked.

"Well...long story...you might want to have a seat."

Sakura said as she put the two toddlers down who the two kids started looking around their new surroundings.

"Okay?"

Sarada sat down confused.

"Okay... don't be mad but, you're gonna be a big sister."

Sakura sheepishly smiled.

Sarada remained silent for a minute.

"WHAT!!"

Sarada said surprised.

"Yeah on the request of the Hokage but also we get $8,000 a month just for taking care of these kids...we can finally finish the house payment and the repair payment."

Sakura got excited at the idea of being out of debt.

"So you adopted two babies for money... that's kind of wrong mom."

Sarada said to her mother.

"It's not just for the money...even though it is a nice bonus, you ever heard of the Akatsuki?"

Sakura asked as her daughter.

Sarada nodded.

"Yes, i read about them a few times in my studies you and Dad fought and killed a few of them, right."

Sakura was surprised her daughter knew this much information about the long disbanded group.

"Yes we did alongside Naruto and a few other people we all killed the Akatsuki members and..."

Sakura trailed off as felt something tugging her pants leg when she looked down she saw Konan who was raising her hands at Sakura.

"Mommy"

Said the little girl as she wanted to be picked up, which of course Sakura obliged.

"Awww, you're so adorable Konan."

Sakura started tickling the baby's tummy earning a chuckle from the toddler, but Nagato saw this and he wanted to be picked up too so he made his way to Sakura and he raised his hands up.

"Mama Mama!"

Shouted the red haired toddler as he jumped up at Sakura's feet.

"Okay we're doing this now."

Sakura adjusted her hold on Konan so she could pick up Nagato.

"Alright mom can you continue the story, I want to know how the Akatsuki are involved in this situation...unless...are these the children of the Akatsuki?"

Sarada asked shocked.

"No, of course not."

Sakura said.

"Okay good, we don't know what could have gone wrong if we had the children of such dangerous criminals..."

Before the preteen could finish Sakura interrupted her.

"These are the Akatsuki...as babies."

When Sakura said that she was met with total silence.

"Mom I thought you said you'll stop being cryptic about important things."

Sarada said hoping that her mother was just lying to her.

"I'm not sweetie...what I just said to you was the truth...earlier today they're leader who we long thought had died somehow was alive he then made it to the Village Gates and he did a reanimation jutsu on all the Akatsuki members, he then he used another forbidden jutsu something about a pheonix and this made all those who worked under him turn into babies except for himself since he died in the process.

Sakura looked up at her daughter for her reaction but the preteen had a blank expression on her face.

"Sarada, you okay?"

Sakura asked her daughter.

"Good night mother."

Sarada stood up and she went into her room.

"I know this is a lot to take in but just give them a chance, this is our opportunity to make them better people then they once were."

Sakura picked the two kids and she went up to her daughter's bedroom door and knocked on it.

{Knock Knock}

"Can we come in?"

Sakura asked.

"When you say we do you mean allow two psycho murderers into my space...I rather not."

Sarada replied.

"Come on, they're just harmless babies now they're not going to do anything...at least not on my watch."

Sakura said.

The mother heared a loud with from the other side of the door until her daughter opened the door.

"Come in."

Sarada said as she sat back at her desk which now had tons of books on it alongside a laptop with various windows a d articles open on it.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura asked her daughter.

"Trying to make sense out of a extremely abnormal situation."

Sarada continued to research what her mother told her.

"There is no use in doing that...there are many ways to manipulate chakra in our world and it just so happens that bringing dead people back to life just so they could be turned into children is one way of doing it."

Sakura sat on her daughter's bed.

"Since these two are going to be here for awhile I feel you should at least get the chance to know them."

Sakura said to her daughter as she motioned for Sarada to sit next to her.

"Fine"

Sarada sat on her bed and the two babies stared up at their new older sister.

"Hey, you two...my name is Sarada, you're new...ugh older sister."

Nagato walked up to Sarada and raised up his arms to the preteen, Sarada turned to her mother confused on what to do.

"Pick him up."

Sakura said to her daughter.

Sarada picked up the red haired child and she looked at the boy who smiled back at her.

"I guess he is kinda cute."

Sarada said.

Konan now wanted to be picked up by her new older sister so the toddler tugged on Sarada's shirt hoping to get her attention.

"Oh, you to."

Sarada complied with the baby's call for attention and she picked up Konan.

"Sissy"

Konan said to Sarada.

"Sissy?"

The young Uchiha repeated.

Sakura was smiling.

"She called you sister."

Sakura choked out as she was on the verge of tears due to how touching this moment is.

"Yeah I am you sister."

"Sissy sissy!!"

Konan repeated.

Nagato was now getting jealous he wanted to get attention from his big sister again so he took Sarada's glasses .

"Hey be careful I need those."

Sarada was going to grab her glasses from Nagato's hands but the boy put them on.

"Sissy."

Said the boy.

Sarada blushed.

"While I am still cautious...it feels kind of nice to be a older sibling."

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore her tears started flowing as she cried loudly.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"You're all so cute I'm just happy that your an older sibling and I'm glad they love you back."

Sakura said as she continued crying."

Sarada sighed.

"Can't wait to see how father reacts to this."

Sarada said.


	6. Newest Addition: Yamanaka

Inojin was feeling a multitude of emotions right now, so much had happened in one day and he wasn't sure how he could process what his parents told him properly.

"Inojin...are you going to be okay?"

Sai asked.

Ino sighed

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in but think of it this way...you'll have two kids to look up to you."

Ino said.

"Mom, this is more than a lot for me too take in."

Inojin said.

Sai cleared his throat.

"Well we adopted these two kids for a couple of reasons, your mother and I thought that being a older brother to the kids can teach you more responsibility."

"Dad I am paired up with Chocho and Shikadai, they pretty much act like a set of children."

Inojin said.

"They're not that bad Inojin."

Sai responded as he walked to his son and he placed Deidara and Sasori in front of him.

"Now how about you take this chance to know them."

Sai smiled at his son.

"Fine."

Inojin sighed and bent down to the two toddlers level.

"Hey you two."

Deidara happily went up to Inojin and he tried to climb up on the preteen while Sasori stayed where he was.

"Inojin I guess this one is alright...but what about this kid."

Inojin held his hand out to Sasori.

"Waaaaaaaah Mommy!"

Sasori ran back to Ino's arms.

"Mommy."

Sasori said as he hid behind Ino.

"Come on Sasori that's your big brother you can't be scared of him...you see your brother Deidara like him.

Deidara was currently on Inojin's shoulders playing with the boy's hair.

Sasori went back up to Inojin and he just stared at the older blond.

"Mom this kid is weird."

Inojin looked back at the child.

"Don't say that he's not weird."

Ino replied.

Inojin picked up Sasori.

"So I gotta look after you two for awhile...so we better get to know each other."

Sasori looked up at his older brother and smiled.

"Well it looks like you three are going to be fine...so now I need you to watch them for awhile while me and your father do some shopping for the babies."

Ino said as she stood up.

"Wait I'm on babysitting duty already!"

"Yeah we need to buy a few things we won't be long so why don't you take this time to know the kids."

Ino pointed to a bag on the the couch.

"That bag has changing supplies if they start crying get the pacifiers or if they start getting hungry get something soft from the fridge."

With that said Ino and Sai left the house.

Inojin stood quiet as he a twelve year old genin was left with two babies.

"Okay...so who's up for T.V."

The preteen sat on the couch and he placed both of the boys next to him, once everyone was settled on the couch he turned on some cartoons for the two boys.

"There that should keep them busy for a bit and while they watch T.V I can finish my new scroll beast."

Inojin got his sketch pad and he started drawing his new beast.

After a minute had passed he felt that he was being watched, so he lowered his sketchpad to see Deidara and Sasori were watching him draw.

"Hey."

Inojin said.

Deidara stood up to try to look at the drawing Inojin made.

"Do you guys want to see what I drew."

Sasori and Deidara nodded.

Inojin turned his sketchpad towards the two toddlers.

"Pretty neat huh... however I'm not done yet."

"Cowo?"

Sasori asked as he pointed to the sketchpad

"What?"

Inojin asked.

"Cowo."

Deidara grabbed the inkbrush and he was about to paint on Inojin's drawing until the preteen quickly moved his sketchpad away.

"Don't color on it!"

Deidara and Sasori started whimpering, they were getting ready to cry.

"Oh no, wait wait wait don't cry."

The preteen tore two pages out of his sketchpad which he gave to the two boys alongside two pencils.

"There now you two can draw stuff."

Deidara looked up at Inojin

"Cowo?"

The blond boy asked.

"Yes color."

Inojin replied.

The two toddlers started scribbling on their sheets of paper.

"Alright that was close I gotta be more careful when it comes to kids."

With the two toddlers now content Inojin went back to his painting and everything was quiet for twenty minutes until he felt a slight tug on his shirt, Inojin lowered his sketchpad to see the scribbly mess Sasori and Deidara had drew on their papers.

"That looks like cra...I mean good job"

Inojin had to correct himself he can't be blunt with a couple of babies.

"Pway pway"

Deidara said as he tugged on the elder blond's arm.

"I'm good how about you two go play."

Inojin replied.

"Pway pway!"

Deidara said again.

"Cowo."

Sasori tugged on Inojin's other arm.

The young man sighed if actual babies are this troublesome he rather deal with his teammates right now.

"Why don't you two watch cartoons instead of bugging me."

Inojin said as he got up and he walked up the wall until he was standing on the ceiling.

"There I can still watch them while I can finish my new beast."

Inojin continued to draw.

"Pway pway!!"

Inojin looked below him to see Deidara jumping up to reach him.

"No, play with the other kid."

Inojin replied.

"Cowo"

Sasori asked.

"I don't have any spare paper, play with the other kid."

Inojin said now slightly irritated.

A few moments later inojin heared some creaking noises, he lowered his sketchpad to see Deidara was climbing onto the the nearest bookshelf but the toddler was starting to lose his grip.

"Crap!"

Inojin quickly jumped down from the ceiling and he landed under Deidara allowing the boy to land on him.

"Ha ha ha gan gan!"

Deidara shouted.

Inojin put the two toddlers on the couch.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

Inojin shouted.

The two toddlers stated at their elder brother then they both started crying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Both the boys were crying uncontrollably.

"Wait stop crying I didn't mean to yell, crap if I don't make them stop mother is gonna have my head...what did she said I needed to do if they start crying."

Inojin turned his head to the bag Ino had mentioned earlier quickly looked inside it to find diapers changing supplies and pacifiers and two bottles.

"Let me try the pacifiers."

The blond preteen grabbed the two pacifiers and he tried to put them inside the two toddlers mouth but they spat them out and continued their crying.

"Okay that didn't work they're probably hungry."

Inojin quickly ran to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge for something suitable for babies.

"What can I feed these two?"

Inojin continued to look around his fridge until he found a pack of chocolate pudding.

"That'll work."

Inoijin grabbed two pudding cups and he rushed back to the living room.

"Hey you two if you stop crying big brother is gonna give you some chocolate pudding."

Inojin waved in front of the two toddler's eyes and their cries were starting to get quieter.

"Chocwite?"

Deidara asked

"That's right and it's really good to."

Inojin pretended to eat some of the pudding.

"Mmmm really good."

Soon the crying had stopped completely and both Sasori and Deidara were reaching for the chocolate pudding.

"Alright good now here you two go.

Inojin opened the two pudding cups and he handed them to the two boys alongside two spoons.

"Now if you stay quiet you can have all the pudding you like."

Inojin said as he sat back down on the couch tired from the ordeal.

"Good now that they're quiet I can get back to work."

Inojin went back to finishing his drawing and everything was calm and quiet excluding the laughter and sounds coming from the two toddlers but then he felt some tugging at his shirt, Inojin looked away from his drawing to see Sasori whom of which had dry chocolate pudding splats all over him alongside Deidara who also had chcolate smeared all over him.

"How did you two get so messy with two cups of pudding."

Inojin asked as he rubbed his head.

"Cowo?"

Sasori asked.

"Sure if it'll keep you busy until Mom gets back."

Inojin tore out a sheet of drawing paper from his sketchpad and he gave it to Sasori along with a few markers.

"Alright now let me finish working."

"Me cowo me cowo!!"

Deidara pleaded.

"Fine you can to."

Inojin then tore out a second piece of paper and he gave it to Deidara.

"Okay, you two share those markers while I finish up my drawing."

A few minutes later and Inojin had finished his drawing.

"Finally after many delays I have finished my new beast."

Inojin said as he lowered his sketchpad to only be shocked by what he saw. The two boys scribbled not only just sheet of sketch paper they were provided but also on each other.

Inojin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh man, if my parents see you two like this, I'll be put on the chopping block."

Inojin stood up and motioned for the two kids to follow him.

"Okay bath time you two."

Inojin said as he continued to gesture the boys to follow him but the two boys did not understand the gesture so they continued to draw on each other.

"Hey stop that!"

Inojin quickly took the markers from the two tykes.

"Cowo!!"

Deidara pouted.

"Yeah, but not on each other."

Inojin picked up both boys at arms length as he carried them both to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom Inojin detached the shower head from the hook.

"Okay let's get you two cleaned up before my parents get here and rip me to shreds."

Inojin took off the two boys diapers and he placed the mulit colored kids in the bathtub.

"Now stay still."

Inojin turned on the shower head and he started spraying the kids with warm water.

"Ha ha ha ha ha wawa wawa!!"

Deidara laughed loudly.

While Deidara was having fun, Sasori on the other hand was not having as much fun as the blond toddler was.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Sasori cried out.

"What's with you now?"

Inojin asked tiredly.

"No wawa."

Sasori said.

"No what...oh you mean no shower, but too bad I need to wash the marker off you two."

Inojin turned on the shower head again spraying the two kids free of the markings they drew on each other.

[Ten Minutes Later]

Inojin had successfully washed the colors off the two kids, Deidara was a little disappointed that he didn't look like a rainbow anymore while Sasori was just glad he wasn't being showered anymore.

"Finally you two are clean, now let's get you two into some diapers and call it a day."

Inojin grabbed a large towel and he wrapped the two boys as he picked them up and carried them to the living room.

[Living Room]

After drying the two boys off he spread the towel on the floor and he laid the two boys down on it.

"Now how do I put these on you?"

Inojin said as he turned the diaper package around to see how he supposed to do put the two toddlers in diapers.

Deidara grew tired of just laying down, he assumed it was nap time and he wasn't ready for that yet so he got up and walked away.

"Alright I think I figured it out."

Inojin looked back down at where the two boys were laying down at to see Deidara was missing.

"Where the other one go?"

Inojin asked as he looked at Sasori.

The toddler pointed to towards a bookshelf that and what Inojin saw made him freeze with fear. Deidara was on top of the bookshelf how did get up there so fast Inojin had no clue but he did know that he needed to get the child down and fast.

"Deidara you get down right now."

Inojin shouted desperately.

"Na na boo boo"

Deidara started making faces at elder blond that only seemed to make Inojin even angrier.

"Don't you mock me!!"

Inojin shouted.

Deidara stuck his tounge out as he continued to taunt Inojin. The toddler was having for awhile as Inojin's various expressions of anger made the blond toddler laugh and it was all fun and games until Deidara lost his footing and he fell off from the top of the bookshelf. Time seemed to stop as Deidara was calling Inojin heart was racing of ways to save his new baby brother so the preteen slid at spot where the toddler would land and Deidara landed on Inojin's stomach causing the young Yamanaka to lurch foward in pain as he felt like he was going to throw up from the pain in his stomach.

"Gan gan!"

Deidara exclaimed.

Although the blond toddler was happy and excited by what just happened the blond twelve year old was less than thrilled by what just had happened.

"NO!, NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!!"

Inojin shouted.

"W wan pway."

Deidara stuttered.

"I don't care if you wanted to play, do you know how badly you could've been hurt!!!"

Deidara started tearing up.

"Oh you're gonna cry the go ahead!!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Deidara started crying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Then the the red haired toddler Sasori started crying too.

Inojin turned his back to the two kid and after one minute he started feeling bad, so he turned back around to face the two kids to see them still crying as they're faces had snot dripping from their noses and their tears were still flowing.

"Come here you two."

Inojin opened his arms and the two toddlers ran to his arms.

"Me sowwy budda me baa."

Deidara said

"Me baa me sowwy budda."

Sasori said.

Inojin sighed.

"And I'm sorry that I yelled at you two...again."

Inojin wiped the two boys tears.

"How about we get you two into some diapers and we can all watch T.V."

Inojin laid the two boys on the towel and he put the boys in two. Ew diapers, once Deidara and Sasori had some article of clothing on Inojin sat the boy on the couch and he sat in between them.

"And now let's watch TV."

Inojin turned the on some cartoons for Deidara and Sasori and they started watching the cartoon and some time later Inojin had noticed the two boys had stopped giggliing had stopped, Inojin had looked down to see that the two boys had fallen asleep.

"Out like a...{Yawn} light."

Inojin eyes were starting to get heavy and before he knew it he fell asleep too.

[30 Minutes Later]

Ino and Sai had started taking several bags out of their car.

"We were out for bit longer than we planned."

Sai said as he pulled many bags out from the trunk.

"Yeah but there were just so many cute outfits that the boys could wear I couldn't pick just a few.

Ino unlocked the door and she opened the door to see the three boys all sleeping peacefully on the couch and this sight made Ino's heart melt.

"I guess he took a liking to his new brothers."

Sai said.

"You go ahead put everything up and take care of them."

Ino said to her husband.

Sai nodded and he went to go tale care of the bags.

Ino went to grab a cover and she draped it over her children and then kissed them all Individually.

"Good night, my beautiful boys."


	7. Bring your brother

{Beep Beep}

Boruto's alarm had went off.

"Ugh, twenty more hours."

Boruto shut off his alarm and be went to go check the time.

"It's only 9:00 AM."

It was the weekend and with the blond preteen having nothing to do he laid back down and went back to bed, a few moments later he heared some knocking on his bedroom door.

"Big brother, Mommy said it's time to get up she made breakfast."

Said Himewari as from the other side of the door.

"Okay I'll be down later." Boruto said groggily as he laid back down.

Himewari opened the door, she was holding Itachi, the newest addition to the Uzumaki household as of three days ago. It's been a learning experience for everyone since a baby is now in the house for Hinata and Naruto old baby skills came back almost instantly as it's been so long since there was a baby in the house, while for the two elder siblings Himewari and Boruto they're still learning how to care for the child.

"Ya know big brother, it was your turn to get Itachi up today that what Mommy said." Himewari said as she pouted.

Boruto hid himself in his covers

"I'll get him tommorow I promise Himewari."

"You said you'll get him tomorrow for three days now." Said the little girl as she placed down the toddler.

"Buda baa" Said Itachi as he pointed to Boruto.

"Yes he is a bad big brother Tachi" Himewari said as she picked up Itachi.

"Come on Tachi, we'll eat breakfast without big brother"

Himewari left the room with Itachi in her hands.

"Bye bye Buda" Itachi waved bye to Boruto.

Boruto snickered as he managed to avoid baby duty again and he was proud to avoid it for so long and besides he had better things to do.

{Ring Ring}

Boruto heared his phone ring he picked it up and he put it to his ear and answered.

"Hello."

"Boruto it's Shikadai where you at man I told you I'd be waiting for you at Lightning Burger." Said the young Nara over the phone.

"Yeah yeah I know...why am I meeting you there again?" Boruto asked.

"You forgot! Don't you remember that new fighting game came out today." Said Shikadai.

"New fighting game?"

Boruto started scratching his head, he couldn't of think what fighting game was supposed to come out today until he saw his calendar on his wall and saw what he wrote down on today.

"WAIT THE NEW SMASH IS OUT TODAY!!!" Boruto shouted.

"Yeah and you were supposed to meet me here at Lightning Burger so we could hop in line early so we can try and skip the wait."

Boruto quickly threw on his civilian clothes.

"I'm on my way!" Boruto said as he was putting on his sneakers while he was looking for his wallet.

"Good, oh and one more thing I have my little brothers with me today so please don't set a bad example for them." Shikadai said to his friend..

"Pfft, you got stuck on babysitting duty that's hilarious."

Boruto slid down the stair railing and he was about to leave the house until his mother was behind him.

"Boruto where are you going?"

Hinata asked her eldest child

"I'm going to meet Shikadai at Lightning Burger then we're going to go pick up this new Video game we have been saving up for and then I'm going to his house for awhile so we can play together."

Boruto finished detailing his day to his mother.

"Good in that case you're taking your baby brother with you."

Hinata said as she gave Boruto a backpack filled with Itachi's baby supplies.

"But why Mom!" The blond preteen whined.

"Because I been noticing Himewari has been constantly been helping with the baby where as you were supposed to be helping out too." Hinata explained to Boruto.

"But why today the new Smash game comes out today, can I watch him tomorrow Mom." Boruto begged his mother.

"I'm sorry Boruto my decision is final."

Hinata had brought out a stroller she buckled Itachi whom of which was dressed in a pair of jean shortalls and with a red T shirt underneath a pair of red sneakers.

"He's already been fed and I already changed him once already he has snacks inside his the backpack I gave you and also there are two spare outfits in there and four pairs of diapers and some wipes now if he gets bored give him your phone and play a appropriate kids video for him and that reminds me."

Hinata handed Boruto a thirty dollars.

"I also need you to go to the toy store and buy Itachi a toy so he doesn't feel left out and there should be enough for you to get Shikadai and yourself some food afterwards, now did you get all of that."

Hinata asked her son.

"Uhhh"

This was all Boruto could muster to say after being dumped with Hinata's large amount of information.

"Itachi is a exceptionally smart baby so he'll probably let you know if he needs something."

Hinata went to go kiss her two sons on the head

"You two be careful now okay." Hinata waved goodbye to her children.

"Oh and Boruto." Hinata placed her hand on her eldest son's shoulder.

"If I were to find out you're not taking care of your baby brother properly."

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"You'll be in BIG trouble young man."

"U understood Mom." Boruto said shakily, his mom is scary.

"Okay love you" Hinata kissed her child on his head.

"And you'll be a good boy for big brother okay Itachi." Hinata kissed the toddler on his head.

"Bye bye Mama"

Itachi said.

Boruto started pushing the stroller.

"Man this sucks why do today of all days do I have to be put on baby duty."

Boruto continued to complain.

"Buda."

Itachi called out to Boruto.

"Yeah whaddya want?" Boruto asked the toddler.

"Baba"

"Hold on let me see what I got."

Boruto took off the backpack he had and he started searching for a baby bottle he then found a bottle of apple juice and he handed it to Itachi and the boy started drinking happily.

"Alright let's get going."

Boruto continued to push the stroller until he found his way to Lightning Burger.

"Finally here."

Boruto went inside store and saw Shikadai sitting at a booth while Hidan and Kakuzu were in two high chairs eating food already.

"You got put on babysitting duty too." Said the Nara boy.

"Yeah it sucks, why can't Mom watch him." The preteen continued to complain.

"It's not that bad, it feels kinda nice to have someone look up to me for a change."

"Shidai" Kakuzu tugged on Shikadai's shirt

"What's Kakuzu?"

"Hida won dob takin mine fewd."

Kakuzu pointed to Hidan, whom of which was taking fries from Kakuzu's fry box.

"Hey Hidan stop that eat your own food." Shikadai took away the fries from Hidan.

"Nooooo waaaaaaaah!!"

Hidan started crying but Shikadai quickly grabbed Hidan's pacifier and he stuck it in the child's mouth quickly quieting the child down.

"Wow you got him to quiet down fast.

"I picked up a few things from watching these two."

Shikadai peered into the stroller to see Itachi.

"So that's the kid you guys adopted; he kinda looks like Sarada."

"Yeah he's a Uchiha, my dad told me he was somehow related to Sasuke."

Boruto took Itachi out of the stroller and he sat the toddler next to himself.

"Buda hugwy." Said Itachi.

"Good thing Mom gave me money for us to eat."

Boruto picked up Itachi and he walked to the counter.

"Whaddya want Itachi?" Boruto asked the child hoping for an answer.

"Hugwy." Was all the boy said.

"Just get him some chicken nuggets" Shikadai suggested.

"Can I get a kids chicken nugget meal with fries and two Lightning Burgers meals with fries and a drink?

"Okay that'll be 15.95"

Said the cashier.

Boruto handed the cashier the money and he was handed a number and he sat down at his seat.

"So how long do we got until the game store opens up I've been waiting for this game for months now"

Boruto exclaimed his excitement.

"We still got some time before it opens up, I just hope there won't be a line yet."

"Order for Boruto."

A voice said shouted.

"Great our food."

Boruto went to go get his order and he came back seconds later with the tray.

"Here's your burger"

Boruto handed Shikadai his meal.

"Thanks."

Shikadai started eating.

"Alright and here's your food Tachi.

Boruto placed Itachi's food in front of him.

Itachi started eating his nuggets.

Hidan was still a little hungry so he started reaching for Itachi's chicken nuggets, the young Uchiha saw this and he gave one of his nuggets to Hidan and the boy took no time to eat it.

"Fank oo" Said Hidan.

Itachi offered his chicken nuggets to Kakuzu, the older child gladly accepted them besides Itachi didn't even want the chicken nuggets he really wanted what his big brother was eating.

"Buda."

Itachi called out to Boruto.

"What is it?"

Boruto asked.

Itachi started reaching his hand towards Boruto's burger.

"You want my food, just eat yours." Boruto said to the toddler.

"He didn't eat his food he gave it all to Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Well he should have thought about that before he gave his food away."

Boruto said as he took a bite out of his burger.

Shikadai hit his friend on his head.

"Ow! Why'd ya do that for?!"

Boruto rubbed his newly formed knot.

"Because you're an idiot."

Shikadai tore off a piece of his burger and he fed it to Itachi.

"It good?" Shikadai asked and he was met with nod in response.

"I was only kidding."

Boruto tore off a piece of his burger and he fed it to Itachi.

"Ank oo Buda" Said the toddler.

Boruto blushed.

"It's nothing, no problem." Replied Boruto

Hidan saw all the attention Itachi was getting he wanted people to feed him too.

"Ah ah ah!!"

Hidan reached his hands out to Shikadai.

"Hidan, you're so dramatic."

Shikadai tore a piece off a piece of his burger and he fed it to Hidan, but the toddler made a face of disgust and he let the food fall out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Really."

Shikadai grabbed a napkin and he picked up the form burger piece from 9ff the floor and he threw it away.

"What a drag." Shikadai said as he finished off his burger.

"Well I'm done."

Shikadai tossed his burger wrapper in the trash.

"Same here, how much time do we have till the game store opens?"

"We have an hour before they open but the lines might start building up soon." Shikadai said.

"Let go then I can't wait."

Boruto put Itachi back inside the stroller and he waited patiently for Shikadai.

"Hold on I gotta get these two situated."

Shikadai wiped Hidan's face and hands before putting him inside the stroller he then picked up Kakuzu out of his booster seat and he placed him on the floor.

"Alright remember let me know if you get tired I'll put you inside the stroller okay." Shikadai said to Kakuzu.

The toddler nodded.

"Otay"

"Good."

Shikadai grabbed Kakuzu's hand and he left the restaurant with Boruto.

Once the group was outside they started making their way to the game store.

"Due to you being late and us eating we only have thirty minutes until the store opens and I can guess the lines are going to be huge already, what a drag" Shikadai sighed lamenting about their potential place in line.

If we hop on top of the thunder rail we can make it there in like five minutes." Boruto suggested.

"Did you forget we have actual babies with us, we can't do that looks like just gotta go there the old fashioned way and walk."

Shikadai started walking.

"Wait for me!"

Boruto caught up with his friend.

"So how did you handle being a big bro so fast." Boruto asked.

"Well it was hard at first, these two aren't exactly easy to deal with, especially Hidan, he's a troublemaker."

Shikadai rubbed the head of the aforementioned toddler to which he earned a giggle as a response.

"Itachi is weird, he's always quiet."

Boruto said as he looked down at the toddler he was pushing.

"I wish these two were quiet."

"I nod woud, Hida vewy woud" Said Kakuzu as he pointed to the silver haired toddler in the stroller.

"You're both can be loud." Shikadai said to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pouted as he continued walking.

"Well at least your brothers are fun to be around, Itachi is boring." Said the blond preteen.

Itachi heared this, did his brother not like him? It's fair after everything he's done in the past he deserves it.

After walking for twenty minutes the group made it to the game store to only find a long line was forming already.

"Crap hurry up and let's get a spot in line."

Boruto and Shikadai rushed to the ever forming line and they grabbed a spot, there were at least ten people in front of them.

"You see this is why you should have woke up on time." Shikadai complained.

"I would've gotten here earlier if my mom didn't dump Itachi on me!"

"Buda nod wike Tachi?"

Boruto looked into the stroller to see Itachi on the verge of tears.

"What?" Boruto asked

"Buda n nod wike Tachi." The dark haired toddler repeated.

"What of course I like you as my bro, what made you say that?"

" Buda nod wan Tachi hewe." Itachi replied.

"I didn't say that, right?" Boruto turned to Shikadai

"You kind of did, several times." Shikadai replied.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I promise I'll stop being mean." Boruto rubbed the top of the toddler's head.

"Good, you two made up, now all we have to do is wait in line."

Shikadai sighed.

Twenty minutes had passed and the two genin had finally got their copies of the game, so they left the store and they started walking home until Boruto remembered something.

"Wait hold on I need to go back inside."

Boruto said.

"For what?"

Shikadai asked only wanting to go home now.

"Here watch Itachi."

Boruto pushed the stroller to Shikadai while he ran back inside the store.

"What a drag."

Shikadai said.

A few moments later, Boruto rushed out the store with a shopping bag from a toy store.

"Here ya go Itachi, if I didn't get you anything Mom would've killed me."

Boruto handed Itachi a brown plush weasel.

"Mine?" Itachi asked.

"Yep all yours." Boruto responded.

Itachi hugged the plushie close to him.

"Buba buba" Hidan called out to Shikadai.

"What is it Hidan." Shikadai asked.

"Toy me wan toy!" Said the small child.

"I wan toy too Shida." Said Kakuzu.

"No you two have enough toys and mom and dad only gave us enough money for food, not toys."

The two boys started tearing up.

"Nod fa!"

Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"You'll be alright."

"Toy toy toy!!" Hidan shouted.

"No, now cut it out Hidan."

Shikadai said to the boy.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah toy toy!!"

Shikadai was quick about shoving a pacifier in Hidan's mouth, this made the child quiet down.

"Let's get going, before these two see something else they want."

Said the Nara boy as both him and Boruto started racing home so they can enjoy their purchase.


End file.
